<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whiskey mistakes, sober dreams by Qwazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213706">whiskey mistakes, sober dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwazy/pseuds/Qwazy'>Qwazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunken Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwazy/pseuds/Qwazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Makototo was at a party. One he particularly didn't want to be at but had been convinced into going to. He'd downed two beers, a shot of whiskey and his head was buzzing with the noise of the crowd. His eyes hurt from the bright LED's and if the music was any louder it was going to shatter his skull. All things considered for a college party, things were pretty boring.</p>
</blockquote>Makoto gets convinced to go to a party. There he gets more than tipsy, kisses one of his closest friends who he's been pining after for a while now, and thinks hes ruined their friendship. All in one night.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makato &amp; Thomas Meyer, Edamura Makoto &amp; Abigail Jones, Edamura Makoto &amp; Clark Ibrahim, Edamura Makoto &amp; Cynthia Moore, Edamura Makoto &amp; Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whiskey mistakes, sober dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to Nothing But Thieves when Honey Whiskey came on and I was hit with inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makato was at a party. One he particularly didn't want to be at but had been convinced into going to. He'd downed two beers, a shot of whiskey and his head was buzzing with the noise of the crowd. His eyes hurt from the bright LED's and if the music was any louder it was going to shatter his skull. All things considered for a college party, things were pretty boring.</p><p> Wincing Makato moved through the crowd towards the drink station passing a few of his classmates on the way. Cynthia from the cafe was out on the couch, laying on her side with her head in Thomas from the art department's lap. He’d seen her trying to out drink Abby at the start of the party. Makato hadn’t seen a specific blond bastard around much but assumed he was around. His vision was getting blurry around the edges, but against his better judgment, he downed the shot in his hand. It was stifling in the frat and he tried to maneuver his way towards the front door. Makato managed to trip on his foot, he braced for the floor to get a breath of air when a steady arm caught him and helped him right himself. </p><p>"Edamame, you're looking a little green around the gills there. You alright?" A familiar voice asked, his accent a bit more slurred from the alcohol they'd all been consuming. Makato swallowed his throat feeling suddenly dry. <em>‘Speak of the devil.’</em></p><p>"Need some air," he said breathless, looking at Laurent who gave him a sympathetic look.</p><p>"Of course, let's get you outside, yeah?" </p><p>After nodding Laurent helped him make his way outside where there were fewer people, but seeming to understand without speaking they went to the side of the frat house the party was at. Besides the chatter from the few smokers and those leaving it was so much quieter, the music was still audible but it wasn’t unbearable. Makato’s back rested against the house breathing in greedy gulps of the fresh cool air, Laurent standing in front of him. There was a hand on his shoulder helping keep him upright, their foreheads touching.</p><p>“Thanks,” Makato said, feeling less light-headed than he had inside. </p><p>The blond gave him a sincere smile, “Good, not feeling sick are you?”</p><p> He shook his head. They stood there for a while, Makato against the wall and Laurent standing over him, a hand on his shoulder and an arm bracketing him in. Laurent, who Makato had been crushing on for the last several months despite telling himself he shouldn’t. The stupid bastard had been flirting with him since they met. It was because he knew it threw Makato off, but he was also kind and understanding when he wanted to be.</p><p>Leaning against the siding of the house with Laurent so close made Makato want to do things his sober self would disprove of. The blond's lips looked soft and he wanted to kiss them. He couldn't stop looking at them. Their foreheads were already resting against each other, just one movement and Makato could slot their mouths together. Feeling dazed he swallowed the lump forming in his throat, but blinked up at Laurent when a hand came up cradling his face. There was a thumb against his lips. Makatoto couldn't help but notice how without the chaos of the party he could see how flushed the blond was. How tipsy, more than really, they both were. He shouldn’t want it as badly as he did. For a fleeting second, Makato thought so what if they regret it, even if they don’t remember it, maybe he’d be okay with having done it just once.</p><p>Makato had a rational sober thought of pulling away, stopping before he tried something they would probably both regret if they remembered it in the morning. Just as he was about to pull back the hand on his face brought Makato towards Laurent and suddenly they were kissing. All the air in his lungs was stolen and Makato’s hands clung to the gaudy Hawaiian shirt the blond was wearing. The hand holding his face moved to the back of his head and the other rested on his lower back tugging him closer. Laurent kissed him softly at first, but gradually it became more hungry. They were both kissing back, Makato more unsure and unpracticed than Laurent but they both were eager. </p><p>One moment Makato’s back was against the house and the next Laurent had switched their position. The blond’s knees were bent just so, making it easier to kiss him. The hand on his back clutched at him, his arm a solid bar against Makato’s spine. Things were slowly heating up, not yet coming to a boil, not bubbling over, but at a simmer. The whiskey made him just brave enough to move a hand behind Laurent’s head to tangle in his hair. A tongue swiped against his lower lip and when he gasped softly Laurent increased the intensity with the addition of tongue. The small, a quite pathetic sound that crawled out of him when Laurent deepened the kiss in return caused a sound of approval to leave Laurent. Makato’s eyes opened in embarrassment and he broke the embrace, breathing heavily. His head fuzzy and his gut warming both from alcohol and their kissing.</p><p>Laurent looked about as disheveled as Makato felt and it made something proud bloom in his ribs. Before his logical thoughts could remind him this was a bad idea, that Laurent might not want this, that this could be the worst drunken mistake in their friendship- Makato pulled the blond into another kiss. This one was more frantic, months of Makato's pining crashing to the surface, their teeth clacking together and the hand on his head tightened tugging softly at his hair. The brunet's own hands were back to gripping Laurent’s shirt, no doubt wrinkling the fabric like if he let go the moment would end. Maybe it would and he couldn’t bear the thought. A guttural sound crawled its way out of Makato’s throat which had become tight with emotion. There was a tang of copper, in their desperation one of them got bit.</p><p>He hadn’t even realized his eyes had started watering until Laurent slowed the kiss to a stop, their foreheads touching, a thumb wiping under his eye. The blond looked uncharacteristically uneasy, worry written all over his face. </p><p>“Makato?” Laurent asked, no nickname for once,  just his first name. There was concern saturating his tone, eyes searching for answers. He pulled back choosing to hide his face in Laurent’s neck, more tears were welling up in his eyes. The blond went completely rigid when a noise similar to that of a sob escaped Makato.</p><p>“Makato?” He was asked again, but he was already pulling away suddenly feeling sober. They shouldn’t have done that. He knew Laurent was a bit of a playboy. One that was destined to break his heart.</p><p>
  <em>‘This was a mistake. I was wrong.’</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, this was a bad idea, I’m sorry,” Makato said, sounding like he’d swallowed a handful of gravel. The hand thumbing away tears tried to get him to look at Laurent but Makato refused.</p><p>“What do you mean, a bad idea? Makato?”</p><p>Oh, he can’t <em>do</em> that, he can’t go sounding hurt like that. Not when Makato is trying to <em>salvage</em> himself. It made him ache, the guilt he felt looking at the confusion and hurt on Laurent’s face made Makato feel sick. He could lose his friend over this. All because he couldn’t handle a meaningless few kisses. </p><p>There was a hand on his shoulder, the other one trying to get Makato to look at the blond. He hated that he wanted one more. One last kiss to satisfy the part of his brain screaming for it. To curb the craving he leaned up and placed a tearful kiss on the corner of Laurent's mouth and shook his hands off.</p><p>"I'm sorry, just", his voice caught on the glass in his throat, "Just pretend this didn't happen," Makato pleaded, finally catching sight of the confusion on Laurent's face. Finally, he broke free from the others embrace and started to walk to the front of the house. It quickly became a run trying to spot the person he had planned on going home with.</p><p>"Edamura?" </p><p>He turned to see concerned looking Thomas carrying a still unconscious Cynthia. Makato wiped his face despite having already been seen crying. He took a breath and asked, "Can I catch a ride with you two?"</p><p>Thomas's face softened, "Yeah, of course, come on I'll get you home. No sign of Clark?"</p><p>"No, last I saw he was mixing drinks. Sam will probably drag him home."</p><p>Thomas made a sound of agreement as they made their way to his car. Makato helped him buckle in Cynthia before getting in the backseat. He rested his head on the window hoping the cool glass would help distract him from his sore throat. Thomas looked at him sympathetically and offered him a bottle of water at a red light that Makato took appreciatively. He took small sips, his crying having lessened to sniffles.</p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p>Makato startled at the break in silence but shrugged not trusting his voice. He didn't know if he was. The look Laurent had given him crossed his mind making his stomach turn. No, he wasn't but he didn't need to worry Thomas, someone he didn't know extremely well yet. Nowhere near as close as he and Cynthia were. Even him and Abby. </p><p>The rest of the ride to he and Clark's apartment was comfortable silence other than the radio playing softly. Makato continued to stare out the window until he saw the gas station a block from his place. He dug the key out of his pocket feeling worn out and guilty. The car pulled to a stop and he thanked Thomas for the ride. </p><p>"Drink some more water and get some rest," Thomas told him, "I'll have Cynthia text you in the morning." </p><p>Makato nodded on his way out the car door. He watched them pull away before dragging himself up the steps and unlocking the front door. His hand reached for the outside light switch, flicked it on, and did the same for the hall light. Makato winced at the brightness but tied his sneakers off, tossing them on the shoe rack. Once his jacket was on the hanger and his keys in the bowl by the door.</p><p>Head and body heavy with exhaustion Makato made it to his room nearly tripping over a spare weight propping Clark's door open. Making a stop in the bathroom knowing once he hit his mattress he'd be out. Catching a look at himself in the mirror he understood Thomas' worry. He looked as Abby would say it "complete shit". There were dried tear tracks on his face making it sticky. He didn't realize how dark his under eyes were either. Grabbing a clean cloth Makato ran it under warm water before scrubbing his face with it. He opened the medicine cabinet and took an aspirin dry. Makato tossed the cloth in the dirty basket, put the aspirin on the counter with a cup, and left the bathroom. He hoped Clark would thank him for it.</p><p>Feeling his way to his bedroom not bothering to turn the light on when he opened his door. Instead, he took his phone out of his pocket, tossed it on his nightstand not bothering to look at the clock. Now alone in the privacy and comfort of his bedroom, Makato let himself dissolve. He'd regret allowing himself to cry himself to sleep, but that was a problem for Sober Makato. As was whatever consequences his and Laurent's kiss came with. </p><p>Pulling the comforter over himself and clutching onto one of his pillows Makato listened to the faint sound of city noise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I plan on getting a second chapter out as soon as I'm able to! Feedback is so greatly appreciated and I reply to every comment!</p><p>- Clark and Makoto are totally roommates, they have that vibe man.<br/>- Cynthia and Thomas might be together, or they might just be friends who tried. On and off maybe?<br/>- Laurent met Makoto in their business class in their first year. Laurent already graduated but decided to go for another round.<br/>- Cythia and Thomas are Juniors and Abby is a sophomore like Makato.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>